


Baby Yirkie

by bluerosekatie



Series: Kirby and Friends [1]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Continues in a comic series on my DeviantArt, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Family Fluff, Fan Characters, Fan Comics, Found Family, Gen, Headcanon, Kirby's Epic Yarn, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on deviantART, Platonic Relationships, Some Plot, lots of headcanons, sort of an au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosekatie/pseuds/bluerosekatie
Summary: In early winter, a strange shooting star crosses the Dreamland sky - and a new Star Warrior appears.  This is an OC-centric story, and it continues with a comic series I made a *while* ago, so it's older writing and art.  I will post the link to the comic series in the end notes.
Relationships: Bandana Waddle Dee & Kirby, Kirby & Meta Knight, Kirby & Original Female Character
Series: Kirby and Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040034
Kudos: 2





	Baby Yirkie

A single star streaked across Popstar’s sky, shedding sparks as it crossed the night. Kirby watched it.

_ That one looks different… _

He heard a sound. A quiet whimper coming from outside the door of his house made him look around. Whatever it was whimpered again, then started to cry, still somewhat quietly. Kirby stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, he saw a smooth, icy track in the snow leading to his doorstep, and on the step, there was a girl. She was tiny, with big brown eyes and a magenta bow on her head. 

Kirby picked her up.

_ A baby? _ He cradled the pale colored girl as she slowly stopped crying. The girl looked up at him, squeaked something, then cried again. Kirby brought her inside. Opening his small chest of food, he took out a tomato. Seeing the food, the little girl grabbed it and ate it within seconds. The same thing happened with the second tomato, the third tomato, the cup of hot chocolate, and the grape. Finally, after all that food, she yawned, stretched in Kirby’s arms, then fell asleep. He looked down at the little bundle in his arms, walked to his bed, and set her down. Kirby put on his nightcap, twisted a small hanky into a second one for the girl, and went to bed. The girl sighed as he put the nightcap on her, then snuggled up next to him. Soon, the only sound was the light snoring of the two.

The next morning, Kirby was woken up by the girl squeaking next to him. She was struggling to pull off the nightcap.

“Hey! I made that for you!” he said, gently taking it off. “I wore one too. It’s not hurting you.”

She settled down and watched him. As he headed to the door, she started to squeak again. The girl rolled over onto the floor and put the edge of the rug in her mouth. Kirby walked back over and picked her up.

“It’s cold,” he said.

She blinked.

He carried her outside. A light snow was falling, slowly covering the track to his door. As a small flake landed on her bow, she smiled and giggled. Soon she was trying to grab the snowflakes as they fell. Kirby set her down on the doorstep and left to find more fruit for her. He came back with the last of the grapes and apples, only to find her slightly powdered with snow and shivering.

“Let’s get you inside!” Kirby picked her up, leaving the fruit on the doorstep, and set her by the fireplace to warm up. Then he brought in some of the fruit and put it in the box. The little girl frowned and squeaked.

“Don’t worry, there’s some for you.” Kirby smiled and gave her the rest of the fruit he had picked. She ate it all, then settled down to sleep. A few days passed similarly, the girl eating and sleeping, and Kirby bringing her food and keeping her from too much trouble.

One morning, Kirby noticed the girl staring at him as he walked to the door. She rolled over and stood up, carefully moving one foot, then the other. The girl took a few shaky steps over to him, then lost her balance and fell over. She stood up again, and followed Kirby around all day in the same way. Over the course of the next week, she began to walk more and more steadily. Soon she was following Kirby throughout Dream Land. 

As the winter slowly changed to spring, the little girl began to change color. At first her face had been pearl-colored and her feet like lace, but now the colors had deepened and brightened into daffodil yellow and pansy purple, her feet matching her bow. Instead of sticking close to Kirby when they were outside together, she began to wander off. Kirby would often find her dozing off in flower patches, attempting to taste tree bark, or picking as many berries as she could hold when he left to look for her. Other times, she would plop down and watch him as he floated to find the best fruit. Then one day, she followed him.

She held her breath hard, her body swelling into a round, buoyant shape, and rose into the air. A few feet up, she realized she was doing it, and kept holding her breath the best she could. But Kirby was 22 years older than her and could float much better than she could. Bobbing in the air, she tried to keep floating, but eventually she blew out a big sigh and fell.

She bumped her foot and cried at the top of her lungs, but after that, nothing could stop her from trying to float. The girl would be up to the treetops and would suddenly fall. Whenever there was even a slight breeze, Kirby would have to follow as she drifted away. He’d try to catch her and keep her from getting hurt, but she’d float when he wasn’t watching and land painfully. That was enough to make her try to hold her breath longer. 

One day, she suddenly shouted aloud after Kirby hadn’t left to get food yet.

“HUNGWY! HUNGWY!” she cried.

“I’m going!” Kirby replied, before realizing, “You can talk!!”

“Tawk?” she said, mimicking his word.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Yiwkie. I think…” she said. She’d known what he meant since she was little, but only now could she respond.

“Hi Yirkie. I’m Kirby.” Kirby said, smiling. “Let’s go get you some food.”

“Okay!” She followed him out to the orchards. They both picked fruit for a while, Yirkie practicing her floating in the branches of the trees, but then she wandered off. The trees around her got thicker, pine and oak replacing the pear and hazelnut trees to either side. Soon she was wandering in a small forest of oak and apple trees. Much of the light was blocked and filtered by their leaves. A single, ancient apple tree stood at the edge of the clearing, standing straight and tall despite its obvious age. Yirkie, oblivious to the possible dangers of an angered tree, floated into its branches. Whispy awoke with a start, whipping his branches back and forth and making Yirkie fall from her precarious perch.

A torrent of apples in various stages of ripeness fell from Whispy, many of them scoring direct hits on Yirkie. She opened her mouth wide, trying to eat them, but she missed enough of them so that the harder ones bruised her and the softer ones smushed on her back.

“Help me!” she shouted, until Kirby finally found her. He inhaled an apple that had fallen just as he arrived, grabbed Yirkie, and sped away.

“Wow! How’d you do that?” she asked, once they were safely away from the woods.

“Inhaling?” Yirkie looked confused, so Kirby took a deep breath, pulling nearby leaves towards himself to demonstrate the word.

“Yeah! That!” She bounced, excited to see if she could do it too. “I wanna learn what you do!”

Kirby hesitated. “Aren’t you tired?”

“You’re tired!”

“Okay…” He sighed.

She smiled. 

“You know how when you were floating, you needed to take a deep breath beforehand and hold it? Try to take an even bigger breath than that!”

Yirkie scrunched up her face, took a half-step back, and took a deep breath. A couple leaves swirled.

“Again! You can do it!” Kirby watched her carefully.

She opened her eyes a little, exhaled, then took another breath. This time, the leaves actually pulled towards her with some speed. Encouraged, she kept trying, eventually managing to start dragging Kirby towards her.

“I did it!” she shouted excitedly.

Kirby scrambled back upright. Yirkie’s eyelids were beginning to droop. She really was tired, even if she didn’t want to admit it. He carried her back to his house and they went to bed. That night, she sleep-floated, pulling the sheets up and away from Kirby. She barely fit on the bed with him. The next day, Kirby awoke to find Yirkie with her mouth full and the rug nowhere to be seen.

“Did you eat the rug??” he asked.

She attempted to respond around a mouthful of it. “Inhale.”

“Oh. Spit it out.”

Yirkie opened her mouth and let the rug fall out.

“I didn’t teach you that yet, did I?” Kirby said, half to himself.

Yirkie was already halfway outside and ready to learn more. She inhaled, pulling in loose leaves from in front of her until her mouth was full again. Kirby did the same, then exhaled with as much force as he could, sending a spinning star out of his mouth instead of the leaves.

Yirkie tried to spit a star, but she ended up half-coughing out leaves. As Kirby watched her try, he thought, “Maybe she is a Star Warrior too!”

At lunchtime, she had figured out the right way to exhale and was sending stars flying towards the house, the trees, the hills, and the sky. Kirby led her to the beach.

“You need to be able to swim, too.”

Yirkie waded and splashed for a while, but when Kirby pushed her out to the deeper water and showed her how to dive, she recoiled.

“Uh uh! No!”

He tried to push her under, but she held her breath and started to float out of his hands.

“Okay. No diving today.” he said.

She settled down and splashed some more while Kirby got ready to do some star surfing. 

As he zipped around in the waves, she shouted to him, “Let me come too!” He couldn’t resist her pleas. She sat behind him on the star, watching the light twinkle on the water and their wake spray into the air. Standing up carefully, she shoved Kirby to one side, eager to ride on her own.

“Not yet. I don’t want to go to the mountains just ‘cause you were steering!” He attached a second star to trail behind the first and she climbed on that one. A few minutes later, Kirby heard a splash as she fell off her star. He stopped and put her back on. This happened a few more times, until finally, Yirkie didn’t fall off as much and Kirby disconnected the stars. Now Yirkie had to steer to follow him. She couldn’t resist trying new things, and ended up falling into the water after a spectacularly flailing jump on a wave. Soon she was almost able to steer and speed as well as Kirby.

“You’re strong now,” he said, a little surprised. “Maybe Meta Knight will want to meet you.”

“Meda-nite?”

“Meta Knight. Close enough.”

The two caught a passing Warpstar and headed to Meta Knight’s fortress. The steel structure towered over them as they touched down onto the soft grass. Kirby didn’t even have to knock at the doors once before they slid open and let them both in.

Yirkie couldn’t help but gasp. Electricity flowed through glass tubes along the walls, lighting the place, and corridors branched off from the main one in every direction. Soldiers wearing masks and capes hurried through, stopping only to greet Kirby and change course. Kirby took Yirkie down a long path that led them past the cafeteria, down flights of steps, inwards to Meta Knight’s personal training room. At first, Yirkie didn’t see anyone there. Then, a flash of movement on the high ceiling made her look up. Meta Knight swung from a series of rings on the ceiling, his mask glinting, then dropped towards a small platform about halfway up the room. His purple wings snapped open, and he glided to the ground.

“Hello, Kirby.” He spoke softly, but his deep voice carried throughout the room. His eyes gleamed yellow.

Yirkie shuffled behind Kirby. Something felt strange about this Meta Knight. But he noticed her move and asked kindly, “Is this the young one?”

“You know about her?” Kirby asked.

“Yes. I saw the falling star this winter, it looked much like your starship had when you landed.”

Kirby looked thoughtful.

“She’s likely another Star Warrior. Have you trained her?” Meta Knight asked.

“I can inhale and spit stars and float in the sky and Kirby’s house and the forest!” Yirkie piped up.

Meta Knight chuckled, his eyes pink for a second. “You have been trained a little, then. Good.”

“Why is there another Star Warrior?” Kirby asked.

Meta Knight’s eyes darkened to green.

“When I was younger, a long time ago, there were many Star Warriors. Together, we fought off any dangers we could, but when Nightmare rose to power, he nearly obliterated us. I was one of the few survivors. Now a new generation of Star Warriors is coming, and you two are the first.”

“Wow…” Kirby said. 

Yirkie had already started to wander off. She quickly found the trampoline in the back of the room and jumped on it. Soon, she was bouncing higher than the platform. Catching her breath to float, she rose up and grabbed the rings. She swung to the next one, lost her grip, and tumbled towards the ground.

She cried out in fear, but Meta Knight leapt into the air and caught her.

“Calm down, you’ll be fine.”

He set Yirkie down and turned back to Kirby.

“Have you taught her copy abilities?”

“No… can she use them?”

Meta Knight looked her over.

“I’d say if she can inhale, she can probably copy abilities too.”

“I wanna try that!” Yirkie said.

“Maybe later.”

Kirby brought Yirkie out from the fortress. They walked through the meadows towards King Dedede’s castle.

“You have to be nice if we go here, King Dedede doesn’t really like me a whole lot but he needs to at least know about you.” Kirby explained as he opened the door to the castle.

A throng of Waddle Dees jostled through the halls, pushing Yirkie and Kirby around in their attempts to cross to the throne room. When they finally entered the throne room, King Dedede balked at the sight of them.

“There’s two of you now? You better not be here to fight me again.” 

He flipped a switch next to his chair, and the floor opened to reveal a full boxing ring.

“WAIT!” Kirby yelled. “WE DON’T WANT TO FIGHT! SHE’S MY FRIEND!”

Dedede jumped back out of the ring, switched it back to the floor of the palace, and turned to his side, where a Waddle Dee wearing a blue bandana and carrying a spear stood.

“Set a watch on them,” the king whispered.

Both Kirby and Yirkie were quickly ushered out. 

As they left for Kirby’s house, Yirkie noticed the Waddle Dee hiding behind a bush next to them. She started to walk towards him, but Kirby stopped her.

“Let him follow us. He’s not going to be mean.”

They continued on, the Waddle Dee still following them even after he was noticed. Finally, at Kirby’s house, the Waddle Dee left them alone. Kirby immediately picked up a candle from in his house, led Yirkie out to the beach, and set the candle down.

“Inhale it,” he said.

Yirkie tiptoed forwards and carefully inhaled the candle, holding it in her mouth. But the flame quickly warmed her tongue, and she started squeaking. Her full mouth glowed softly from within.

“Now swallow.”

Yirkie’s eyes went wide with terror.  _ Eat FIRE? _ Though she trusted Kirby, this seemed really dangerous. She gulped it down, trusting his word.

The warmth bloomed throughout her body, sliding up towards her bow where a fiery headdress now rested, and down into her gut, burning hot and hard.

“Whoa!” she exclaimed. A few sparks flew from her mouth. “Is this a copy ability?”

“Yep!” Kirby said excitedly. “I can do them too! Now you can breathe fire. Try it! But point by the water.”

Yirkie blew out. A small tongue of flame erupted and washed over her feet.

“Ow!”

“You should tiptoe when you do it.”

Yirkie tried again. This time, she managed to blow the flame all the way to the edge of the water. Soon, she had figured out how to cover herself in flames and was messing around on the beach, glowing like a lamp and creating huge clouds of steam. The sun had set completely, and the day was over.

“Let’s go home.” Kirby said, leading Yirkie away from the beach. The fire atop Yirkie’s head sizzled. “Oh! You didn’t get rid of it.”

“Get rid of it?” Yirkie echoed, confused.

“Drop the ability.”

Yirkie reached up and tried to take off the hat, resulting in slightly burnt hands.

“Not like that… You have to think it so it goes away.” 

Yirkie tried.  _ No more fire! _ She felt the warmth disappear, and a small star bounced away from her.

“Okay, now let’s go home.”

When they reached Kirby’s house, Kirby turned on the lights and pulled out an extra blanket from under his bed. Shaking it out, he laid down on the chair.

“You should sleep on the bed. I’ll make another one for me tomorrow.” he said.

Yirkie snuggled into the covers, but she slept fitfully. She was used to being able to nestle next to Kirby, but now she didn’t fit on the bed with him. 

The next morning, Kirby had already brought the wood to make a bed out of, and by dinner time he had finished it.

“Now we both fit.” he said happily.  _ I wish Prince Fluff would visit. Why don’t I invite him over? Then he and Yirkie can meet. _ “Stay here! I’m going to get someone.”

Kirby rummaged through his box and took out the Magic Sock. Hopping in, he instantly transformed into yarn and entered Patch Land. The colorful yarn inhabitants and fabric buildings of Patch Plaza were pretty much the same as Kirby had last seen them.

Over by the castle stood a blue yarn boy with orange feet and a yellow felt crown. Kirby tiptoed over to him and tapped him on the back.

Startled, Prince Fluff whirled around and instinctively smacked Kirby with his yarn whip. When the prince recognized Kirby, however, his eyes widened, his thick eyebrows rising.

“It’s been a while! Why’d you come, Kirby?”

“I met someone new you might want to meet. She’s in my house right now.”

“Let’s go!” Prince Fluff said.

Both Kirby and Prince Fluff entered Dream Land changed back into flesh. Yirkie was surprised to see Prince Fluff and hid in the bed.

“Is that who you wanted me to meet?” he asked skeptically.

“Come out, it’s okay!” Kirby said, gently pulling the blankets off her.

“What’s your name?” asked Prince Fluff.

“I’m Yirkie. What’s your name?”

“Prince Fluff.” He turned to Kirby. “Where did you find her?” 

_ Why does no one ask me? _ Yirkie thought.

“She was just there, on my doorstep, last winter.”

“You have big eyebrows. And a crown.” Yirkie whispered.

Prince Fluff turned back to Yirkie. “Why were you on the doorstep?”

Yirkie tried to remember, scratching her head behind her bow. “It was really cold. And I slid down something, but I don’t remember before that.”

Kirby noticed that her bow no longer looked too big for her, and she was around the same size as him now. “That’s okay. You were little then. I don’t remember much of how I got here either.”

“Didn’t Meta Knight offer to give us walkie-talkies if we wanted them?” Prince Fluff interrupted.

“Yes, he did. Should we go ask for them?” Kirby said.

“Maybe tomorrow afternoon.” Prince Fluff decided. “I can’t stay here overnight.”

The next morning, everyone met at the fortress.

“Meta Knight will receive you in a little while. Why don’t you decide what you need to tell him while you wait?” said the guard as he ushered them into a spare room.

\-------------------Story continues in my comic!--------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Here's the link to the continuation through comics [[link]](https://www.deviantart.com/bluerosekatie/art/Kirby-Comics-1-Horrible-Hiccups-771089453)  
> I didn't ever completely finish the comics but... it shouldn't be that big of an issue since they're mostly fluff...


End file.
